


In Which Johnny Comes Home

by TVDramaQueen



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: 2014-2015 NHL Season, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Drug Abuse, Eloping, Future Fic, Implied Mpreg, Las Vegas Wedding, M/M, Major Character Injury, Miscarriage, Poor Life Choices, Rehabilitation, Running Away, Time Skips, Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 03:25:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4004044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVDramaQueen/pseuds/TVDramaQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The choices they've made haven't been the best ones but their still in this until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Johnny Comes Home

**Author's Note:**

> Parts of this may not make 100% scenes and it's supposed to be that way. If it really bothers you make those parts up on your head. :)

March 2015

The night Patrick takes the hit they finally realize what the other means to each other. Maybe they knew this whole time, maybe only one of them knew, but now they both have came to the term that they are forever, even if it’s just as best friends. Patrick knows there more but he never wanted to voice it, not until now.

After he takes the hit he hears the panic in Johnny’s voice and the way he orders everyone to do what’s best for Patrick. Like he knows what he’s doing, that the medical staff aren’t what’s best for Pat right now.

Then there in the hospital and Pat’s asking for Johnny. Not his mom not his sister, Johnny and only him. Most of the team stops by that night on their way home from the game, Sharpy even brings by the girls to try and help cheer him up. It’s nice but Patrick’s still confused to where the hell Johnny is and why he hasn’t come by yet. When he had his concussion he went straight to John’s after that game. It starts getting darker out, and Patrick’s mother convinces him to close his eyes for awhile. Luckily he has good dreams, about him and Johnny, and thinks to himself he wishes it was real.

Johnny does show up. The next morning when he opens his eyes he can see the doctor talking to him in the hallway. Probably giving him the verdict on his condition. He knows Johnny and that’s probably the first thing on his mind.

Johnny comes in and talks to him for a while. He seems nervous at first but then Pat makes a joke about something and it seems to take a weight off of his shoulders. Eventually Patrick has to bring up the fact that he’s probably done for the season. Johnny nods but he doesn’t add anything, probably knowing it’s longer for that.

“I guess I’ll have to get myself a nurse or something.” Patrick nonchalantly mentions, hinting maybe Johnny can help him with that because he’s really tired and would rather be sleeping.

“Don’t.”

“Don’t what?”

“You’re staying with me. Don’t think I’d have it any other way.”

Pat’s kind of taken aback by this but then again its Johnny, almost anything he does surprises him.

“Okay.” He says and then changes the subject, hoping his blush isn’t showing much.

July 2019

“Daddy, look at me!” Olive shouts from where Johnny’s tossing her up and down in the water. Patrick smiles, his baby girl looks happier then could be.

Really Patrick thought this trip was a good idea, going to Winnipeg for the whole off season this year to get away from all the drama in Chicago. It really isn’t helping much.

Patrick’s sitting on the deck scrolling through his Twitter feed enjoying the sun. He can hear Johnny’s mom inside in the kitchen preparing some lunch. Johnny and Olive have been playing in the water for awhile, Shawzy and Bollig down there as well. They came down for the weekend, Shawzy knowing Patrick needed someone else to talk to for awhile.

Earlier the morning when they had arrived and Andrew and Pat went to the guest room to unpack Andy kept bringing up that fact of what brought them here. Which to be honest was driving Patrick insane, the reason they left Chicago was to forget about it and move on.

“It was just one time I forgive him!”

“You say that but it really, really doesn’t seem like it. Even Saader thought you two weren’t going to make it past the summer.”

“Well he’s an idiot. I’m not just giving up on my marriage because of one little mistake.”

“I wouldn’t just say one.” Shawzy muttered to himself.

He wasn’t wrong. But Pat’s not admitting that anytime soon.

John’s mom’s voice brings him out of his thoughts, calling them in for lunch. He calls the other four as he himself heads in. All through their meal Pat can’t stop thinking about what Shawzy said. What if they do spilt up? He can’t imagine having his daughter by himself to raise, let alone having to explain why he and Johnny even got a divorce.

Later that night he’s tucking Olive in bed when he hears Johnny on the phone with someone. He sighs and doesn’t think of all the possibilities it could be and tells his daughter how much he loves her before turning around to head back to their own room. Right as he’s about to close the door however she stops him.

“Daddy, why aren’t you and Papa friends anymore?”

“Why would you think that sweetie?”

“Because you both always seem sad but when it’s just me and Papa or just me and you were happy. That’s why it seems like you aren’t friends no more.”

Patrick sighs “Oh baby don’t worry everything’s fine between me and Papa. You don’t have to worry about us, okay?”

Olive nods and then rolls back on her side and says goodnight again. Patrick needs to talk to Johnny because if their three year old can see their relationship falling apart it definitely can’t be good.

September 2015

“Patrick I’m home I brought soup!”

Pat groans and pretends he didn’t hear Johnny. He still feels like death has taken over his body and soul and just wants to curl up under Johnny’s covers and never leave. He thought this flu bug would be gone by now, it’s nearly been 2 weeks and he’s sure he’s never been sick this long.

Johnny comes in the room and snorts at the position Pat’s in, covered in blankets that are half kicked off, socks hanging off his feet, water bottle squeezed to his chest. He puts the bowl of soup down and heads into the closet to pull out a TV tray. Once he’s set up Pat’s dinner he pulls the blankets off and helps Pat sit up.

“Thanks.” He mumbles digging into his soup.

“We got to take you to the doctors Pat. Everyone else who got sick go better in a few days. You’ve been sick for 9 days straight.

“Steeger was sick 6 days...” Patrick retorts, not wanting to drag his miserable ass out of their condo.

“I don’t care were going to the doctors tomorrow.” Johnny says placing a kiss on his forehead and leaving the room probably to go fix himself something to eat.

The next day they got to the doctors but right when Pat get’s called in for his turn Johnny get’s a call from Bicks, who’s freaking out about losing the rookie’s that were staying at his place at the mall. Pat shrugs it off and makes a motion to just come to the room when he’s done dealing with Bicks.

The doctor does some tests, blood work and all that and then leaves Pat for a moment. He’s not really sure what to do in there by himself so he reads a smokers pamphlet, smirking at other people’s life mistakes even though his isn’t even close to perfect. A moment later the doctor returns and gives him a look that means this is something serious.

“Mr. Kane, you’re pregnant.”

December 2017

“What do you mean he may never play again?” Johnny shouts at the surgeon, or that’s who Pat thinks it is, he’s still pretty doped up on the drugs from the surgery. He looks down at his wrist and sighs; it was a pretty nasty slash.

He should have said something earlier instead of saying he felt fine. Playing the next 3 games was an even bigger mistake. Then he went to pick up his daughter before they left for supper at the Sharps and it just snapped, felt like his wrist was on fire. Now there here, praying that he may ever play hockey again.

Johnny comes in and sits beside his bed and takes his uninjured wrist in his hand and then looks over at the other one.

“Why you and not me?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why couldn’t I be the one who got hurt instead of you? Your ‘ShowTime’ Pat, you didn’t deserve this.”

“Fucking Canucks.” He grumbles to himself.

A day or so later he’s released and it feels like hell. Watching the games on his TV at home with his one year old baby instead of at the arena and being on the ice instead of the couch. All he wants to do is cut his wrist off and play one handed, he’s sure he could pull it off.

He contemplates what Johnny said though, switching places with him. He knows he shouldn’t be thinking like that but his mind starts to drift during intermission, Johnny likes being at home with Olive, Johnny likes coaching inner city kids, Pat loves being on the ice and out with his boys. It would have made more scenes. Why isn’t his life fairer?

January 2019

“PAT! PAT! PAT!” Teuvo shouts as he runs from where he just caught the most awful thing of all time occur. He has to tell Pat. He’s his rookie, even 4 years later he’s still his number one role model.

He can hear Johnny trying to find him, tell him to not tell Pat, beg and bribe and do anything to keep him from telling Pat.

Teuvo keeps running until he bumps into Sharpy. Sharpy always knows where Patrick is.

“Where’s Patrick? I need to talk to him. Like right now.”

Sharpy glances around “The last time I saw him he was with Duncs and Seabs.” And the minute the words leave his mouth Teuvo’s running over to where he last saw them.

He finds them and Pat’s there too. But so is Johnny. And Teuvo can clearly see from across the room the faint bite mark on his neck. He glares right at Johnny who notices pretty quickly, and glares back almost challenging him to say something. This isn’t over he thinks to himself as he turns around to go find Shawzy again.

July 2019

“We need to have a serious discussion.” Pat says from behind him, catching him off guard. Jon was just finishing cleaning up after their bonfire, Shawzy and Bollig offering to put Olive down for them. Pat went inside to go grab his phone and then realized this was the perfect time to talk to him.

“Okay what’s up?”

“No this isn’t a ‘what’s up’ talk Johnny. Our daughter thinks there’s something wrong between us, our freaking daughter can tell our marriage and family is falling apart. You cheated on me. You cheated and then you acted like it was no big deal and got that poor rookie traded so you wouldn’t have to deal with your own mistakes. And then when said rookie admitted what happened to the media you played it off as some love drunken teenager! Then you go on some crazy binge when we get eliminated in the first round and don’t come home for a week leaving me sick with where the hell you were and then you come home and act like I’m the one with the freaking problem. We need to fix this Johnny. I don’t know what’s happened to you but this isn’t the Johnny I married 3 years ago.”

“I don’t know what you want me to say Pat. I love you; I’m always going to love you. But the mistakes we’ve made over the past few years are really fucking getting to me. We never should have had Olive, I love her more than life but you know it fucked with our relationship. We never should have eloped. I wish that miscarriage never happened, I wish you never hurt your wrist, I wish I never stepped down as captain and I wish you never tried to leave for Buffalo. I wish the past 3 and a half years never happened and when we won our third cup we would have just gotten married then, and waited to have a family and our career’s wouldn’t have ended up like this and our relationship. But we can’t change that now so I’m sorry I’m having some difficulties lately.”

He turns around and walks back to the house, brushing by Pat and leaving him there about to burst into tears.

June 2019

“We should go to Winnipeg this summer. Just the three of us this year, for the whole summer.”

Pat rolls over to looks at Johnny even in the darkness of their bedroom so late at night. “Really?”

“Yeah, some alone time as a family.”

“Okay.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I think we could use some time just the three of us.”

Johnny smiles and leans over to kiss Pat. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, now go to sleep it’s almost midnight.”

October 2018

“Olive go get your cat ears so we can go okay?”

She nods and runs back to her bedroom. Pat turns back to Steeger, Brandon and Seabs and frowns.

“Dude don’t be so upset. You guys can always try again.” Kris tells him giving him another pat on the shoulder.

“It’s just the way it happened. If it had just been a regular miscarriage fine, but I still don’t think this is normal Johnny behavior.”

“He couldn’t have done it on purpose Pat, he loves you and he loves your family he wouldn’t.” Brandon says.

He doesn’t really believe them still. Everyone keeps trying to convince him it was a mistake, expect for his mother and his sisters who keep trying to get Pat to file for divorce.

Olive comes back out from her room all decked out in her super awesome cat costume Johnny got her. He’s not there of course; one of them had to go to Bickell’s event. So Patrick enlisted some of the others to come with them, Brandon wanted practice for the future anyways.

They do a few blocks in the neighborhood and after even such little Olive’s already tired. She may be a hyper one but she is only two. They take her home and Seabs helps her change into her PJ’s and brush her teeth and then Pat reads her a bedtime story as Seabs and Kris crack open a bottle of tequila. Patrick laughs when he sees them pouring themselves shots and Brandon practically drooling over how bad he wants one.

“4 more months man child.” Kris taunts drowning his shot is less than a second.

Patrick hates to say it but he really wishes he had it the way Brandon’s got it. Sure Johnny was happy when they got pregnant the first time but not as thrilled and excited as Leddy had been. He practically threw a freaking parade the day they found out. The first thing Johnny had said to him was ‘let’s get married’ which frankly isn’t as romantic as it sounds when it’s in a doctor’s office in front of the doctor.

He knows he has to stop thinking like this but he can’t help it when all his friends are getting there perfect lives together and his is slowly falling apart in front of him.

September 2018

“Patrick, please don’t go.”

He’s standing at the door; bags all packed in the taxi for the airport. Olive’s in his arms ready to go still confused as hell to what’s really happening. He needs to go; it’s the right thing to do.

“Johnny I have to.”

“No you don’t! I never meant any of it! I didn’t mean to push you that day. I promise I’ll change! You can’t take my baby away from me and my ‘A’ away from my team. Please Patrick.”

His mother said not to listen to his pleas, that it’s what all men say. She said that he and Olive aren’t safe there anymore.

But he can’t.

“You have to step down as captain and got to rehab like Corey said. If you don’t I’m leaving and going to Buffalo to play with Eichel and Reinhart and win another cup their and I’m taking my baby with me.”

Jonny leaps off the couch (literally) and grabs Pat and his baby in his arms, smothering them and promising he’ll change. Pat’s such a sucker.

November 2015

The teams in Vegas for their first ever game against the Las Vegas Golden Knights and Johnny just blurts out in the hotel lobby they should get married on their night off.

“What?” Sharpy shouts

“Why the hell not? The whole teams here, we can get a cheap rate minister and then go for pizza. We should do it Pat, why not right?”

Patrick’s in so much shock he can’t even reply. He just nods his head, not really knowing why he is.

So they get married quick and fast and he’s pretty sure Richie’s drunk in the back row and Brandon’s facetiming Leddy the whole thing. It’s pretty damn sad for what’s supposed to be one of the best days of their lives. He says so to Shawzy later when they sneak away to the bathroom.

“Maybe he just didn’t want to have the baby out of wedlock? Some guys are really weird like that.”

“But it’s us Shawzy! I’m just so confused to what’s happened to him lately.”

“I know, I see it to. You should talk to him.”

March 2019

“Teuvo don’t! Captains orders!” Johnny shouts as Teuvo runs down the hallways of the hotel. He has to tell Patrick. He’s told Johnny several times to do it and now Duncs tells him he never did it.

“You’re not my captain anymore! You going to get me traded now too? Face it Johnny you’ve fucked yourself this time.” He shouts back, arriving to the end of the hallways and banging on Pat & Shawzy’s door as hard as he can.

He knows Johnny was behind that trade even if he isn’t going to admit it. Corey even over heard him on the phone when he was talking to Mr. Bowman. The truth is coming out.

Kaner opens the door to see a panicked Teuvo looking rushed and worried.

“What’s wrong bud?”

Then he sees Johnny down the hall glaring and obviously hiding something and knows this can’t be good.

“Can we talk?” Teuvo asks, motioning to come in. Pat nods and turns around, Shawzy still in the shower leaving the two of them alone. Teuvo shuts the door and what comes out of him next breaks Patrick’s entire world.

August 2018

“Patrick he pushed you down the stairs drunk off his ass and didn’t even apologize. You’re not safe you are coming home.”

“Mom I’m fine and he did say sorry he never meant to do it! I don’t need to come home Olive and me are fine in Chicago.”

“No you aren’t sweet heart. I love Johnny, I do but this isn’t normal behavior for a husband to another husband, especially when he was pregnant. I don’t care what he or your teammates say he knew what he was doing. You heard him say what he said about Olive, he never wanted this Pat and he’s not going to allow himself to be the only one who goes down in flames here.”

Patrick hangs up and throws his cell phone across the bedroom and goes into the living room where Johnny and Olive are playing floor hockey, her jersey still to big on her small body. Patrick smiles at his perfect little family but can’t help but think there should be a baby boy sitting in the room too. A baby boy who would have been born this month. He stops himself there, not letting his moms words get to him.

October 2019

Patrick’s so excited to be back with the boys. His first game in almost 2 years. 2 full years of pain and wrist repair and he’s finally back, wearing the ‘A’ again. But this time there’s no Johnny by his side. He doesn’t know what to think about all this yet, Johnny staying in Winnipeg when they left, announcing he won’t be playing for the Hawks this season. Last year was bad enough when he missed 3 weeks in rehab. Pat still won’t forgive him for leaving early, but then again there isn’t much Pat can forgive anymore.

They win, and not just by a goal or two. It’s a blow out, 8-0 to the Blues. He hasn’t felt this good in years.

After the game he goes to grab Olive from the wives box where all the women were cooing over her and then he and Shawzy load her and their stuff into the car and go back to Shawzy’s. He knows Olive’s starting to pick up on what’s going on, them not living in the condo the last 2 weeks probably really setting off her curiosity. Patrick knows he needs to tell her something soon but really isn’t sure what.

He tucks her in on one side of the bed and then crawls into the other, checking his phone just like every other night, hoping something from Johnny and once again it being nothing. He closes his eyes then and drifts off into sleep.

Weeks pass and then it’s November and then December and then it’s New Year’s Eve and Pat, Teuvo, Shawzy, Saader, Ledpipe and the kids are sitting in front of the TV waiting for the ball to drop. Olives trying to show Aubrey who to use her noise makers but frankly she’s one and there lucky she hasn’t passed out yet. Teuvo and Saader have taken to the alcohol, Leddy laughing his ass off at how easy it still is to convince Saader into that shit still. Every time he talks though it’s just a reminder of the gold band on both their fingers, and that his gold band buddy is still hiding in Winnipeg.

He knows he’s alive. Frolik sends him small updates sometimes about seeing him out with Andrew and Buff and him coming to practices sometimes. It helps ease the pain. It also reminds him that he talked to a lawyer a week before Christmas.

The ball drops and then everyone heads home and Shawzy goes to the basement to facetime Brandon. Olvie’s out like a light so Pat decides to do some reading. He hears a knock though and knows Shawzy probably didn’t and heads to the front door to see who it is.

He opens the door and can barley breathe.

“Hey.” Johnny says, voice raspy and sounding tired as hell. “Hoss said your staying here.”

“Yeah.” Pat breathes out; in utter shock that Johnny’s in front of him right now.

“Well uh, I just wanted to drop this off for Olive and say Happy New Years. I’m just going to go... back to the condo...”

“Wait Johnny.” Pat says grabbing his arm. “You should stay.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.” Pat replies, pulling on his sleeve so he follows him in. He can see out of the corner of his eye Johnny smiling behind him, making his own heart swell.

July 2020

“Johnny, come here!” Pat shouts from the backyard.

Johnny, whose inside with the baby hoists him into his arms and starts heading to the yard. Brayden giggles happily in his arms; even at 3 months is already the happiest baby Johnny’s ever seen. Shawzy says it’s ‘cause he’s got two dads who love each other more than anything. Johnny couldn’t agree more.

Out in the backyard Olive’s riding her new bike (with training wheels) around on the grass smiling brighter then the sun without either of their help.

“Alright baby!” Johnny says coming to stand beside Pat. The three of them happily watching his daughter.

He may have regretted this a year ago but now he couldn’t imagine it any other way.

Epilogue

December 2019

Johnny’s sitting on the deck, the cold Winnipeg winter breeze blowing in the background. His father comes out from where he was watching the Blackhawks game inside and sits down beside him.

“You never did anything wrong.”

“What?”

“You may have made some terrible choices for that boy but you didn’t ruin your marriage. You can still fix this.”

Johnny looks him in the eye and sighs “It’s not that easy dad.”

“Why can’t it be? What makes you think Patrick doesn’t miss you just as much right now?”

And that’s how Johnny ends up on a plane the next day from Winnipeg to Chicago, one way, and in a taxi to his condo, finding out Pat’s gone and not giving up this time. After everything he can’t give up now, this is his family and his Patrick.

He’s his Patrick no matter what.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I hope you enjoyed I put a lot of work into this one! I'm just finishing about 4 different fanfictions right now, 2 in a different fandom and two in this one (Roy/Duchene and Carter/Richards) and then I will be taking prompts again. I will write a third chapter the my current Carter/Richards but I'm not doing one for this year until I know if he's being traded or not. I also want to do some Neal/Martin again because I love them but I want to know where Martin will be next year before I do. Also thinking about doing some Bolts stuff, especially if the win the cup. Anything you would like down put it in the comments or let me know on tumblr @ sakusleanne.tumblr.com (changing this week though I'll update on here.)


End file.
